


All the Boys Want

by PadawanBrittany (PadawanRyan)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanBrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke listens to some songs on the comm-radio of his X-wing and thinks about his love life, when his musings are disrupted by the cause of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Boys Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: All the Boys Want.**
> 
>  **Pairing: Luke/Wedge. Slash.**
> 
>  **Rating: K+ or so, it's mostly just fluff.**
> 
>  **Summary: Luke listens to some songs on the comm-radio of his X-wing and thinks about his love life, when his musings are disrupted by the cause of them.**
> 
>  **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**

" _I'm slipping under...with a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"_

As Luke Skywalker turned through the different radio frequencies of the comm-radio in his X-wing, he had to sigh. It seemed every frequency played music that was either suited for a nightclub, or screaming teenage girls. Not having heard much music on Tatooine besides what the Hutts favoured, he didn't really care all too much for the genre of music he listened to, but the lyrics seemed to bother him. In moments when he wanted to clear his mind of all the internal troubles he felt quelling in his mind, hearing things like, "I'm addicted to you," just kept those thoughts swirling, rather than at bay where he believed they belonged.

" _So baby lift your head up in the light, there's danger in those eyes, there's danger in your eyes."_

" _You will listen to my voice, you will listen to my whisper...sweet emotions fill my love song, and it's only for you."_

It didn't seem to matter anymore what the genre of the song was, every musician seemed to sing of love, and it only caused Luke to feel worse about his situation. He had nearly been a member of the Rebel Alliance for a whole year, and for all but the first month, he couldn't help but feel so strongly for one of his copilots. At first he passed it off as simple infatuation - the fact that he hadn't seen any gorgeous boys in years, as the few acquaintances he had on his home planet were not what he would call 'gorgeous' - but as time went on, it seemed it was more than that. Luke was even willing to bet he had fallen in love, if he didn't feel so depressed about it.

" _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep."_

He had only recently turned twenty, his birthday had just passed two weeks earlier and nobody had known. Nobody in the Alliance had known Luke before he joined them, so without his input, how could they have known about his birthday? His teenage years were officially behind him, and in those years, he hadn't even gotten to experience what most teenagers did - partying with friends, falling in love, losing their virginity. Luke was innocent in many senses of the word, and nobody in the Alliance even knew. It made him feel even more nervous about the feelings that pelted him from within, as he had no clue how to handle them.

" _Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me, 'cause I want you all to myself."_

"Hey boss, you up there?" a voice came from below.

" _No matter what you are, I will always be around, doesn't matter what you do."_

The blond didn't need to move and look outside the cockpit to know who was standing on the ground below. It was the voice that haunted him, taunted him, kept him awake at night without even knowing it. The worse part was that as he lay in bed, the other man lay straight across from him in another bed, his light snoring flickering in Luke's ears until he finally drifted off. The two had become friends over the year, and together created their own fighter squadron, though Luke was ranked automatically as the commander. After his success against the Empire's famed Death Star, there wasn't much of a choice behind that decision in the Alliance.

"Yeah, Wedge," he called out, "I'm in the cockpit!"

" _You got me going crazy, knock me off my feet...now you got me begging, baby, begging."_

"I'm coming up there, then!"

Too late for Luke to say anything, he heard the sound of boots climbing the steel ladder that was propped up against the fighter craft. The entrance to the cockpit was propped up as Luke sat within, so it was no surprise that out of the corner of his eye, he saw brunette hair bouncing lightly as the other pilot reached the top of the ladder. Wedge spread his arms out across the ledge of the cockpit, leaning his head down on them, giving off an air of youth and innocence. Moments such as that are what tugged at Luke's heartstrings, and forced him to keep his eyes away. One look at Wedge Antilles' gorgeous smile and he would never cure himself of this addiction.

" _Without you I'd be lost, I'd slip down from the top, I'd slide down so low...girl, you'd never know, never know."_

"What are you doing up here? Everyone's wondering where you are."

Luke scoffed, "And by everyone, you mean Han and Leia, right?"

"Well, me too. But I don't have to wonder anymore, since I can clearly see you listening to the comm-radio."

" _If we were a movie you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with in the end."_

Unfortunately, this existence was not a holo-movie, and therefore, that meant that Wedge couldn't be his, that Luke would not be the best friend who he would fall in love with at the end. Thoughts like that caused Luke to sigh, and he did so aloud without realizing it, causing Wedge to wonder. The slightly older man had seen that behaviour in many before, including himself, and there was no doubt that Luke was in love. Of course, only a hidden or unreciprocated love could cause someone to sigh so miserably, so there was obviously more going on than he thought. Wedge knew the feeling well, as he was also dealing with unwarranted feelings.

"Why the sigh, boss?" Wedge asked. "Feeling a little blue? Love got you down?"

Wedge himself sounded like a song, Luke mused to himself. He seemed to radiate innocence to Luke in his smile, in his tone of voice, but the blond was none the wiser. He knew perfectly well that Wedge was not innocent, he'd heard about the few exploits that the brunette had back on Corellia before joining the Alliance. Of course, the Corellian had insisted that these 'exploits' were full-blown relationships, but that didn't make much difference to Luke. The other had been pretty experienced with alcohol, with the nightlife, and most of all, with sex. Leaning back and allowing the comm-radio to remain on one frequency, Luke shot his friend a half-smile.

"You could say that, but I'm better now that you're here."

Wedge grinned, "Glad I could be of service. If it makes you feel any better, I know what you're going through."

"I haven't even told you what's going on," Luke pointed out.

"Let's see...thought to be unreciprocated love that you've hidden from the world, making you nervous, scared..."

As the brunette trailed off, Luke felt shocked that his friend knew _exactly_ what he going through. Of course, his face did not betray his feelings, and he turned back toward the comm-radio in order to distract himself from letting something out. Because he was focused on the controls before him, Luke missed the dreamy expression on the other pilot's face, as Wedge began to think of his own situation. He was not as miserable as Luke came off to be, though, and rather swam in the joy that seeing his beloved's face and smile gave him. Finally coming back to his senses, the brunette climbed up higher and sat himself on the ledge, his legs coming close to Luke's arms.

"I know," Wedge began, "I'm twenty-two and a military pilot. These teenage things should have dissipated by now."

"Dissipated...such a large word for a Rogue," Luke grinned.

" _And I was saved by love, I've been lonely way too long...saved by love, and I know this love won't let me go."_

Luke thought he would die from overwhelming feelings of love when he saw Wedge's mock annoyed look turn to bashful and cute. Wedge seemed to have this hidden personality, one that was shy and bashful, seeing as before then, Luke had never seen him look so...again, innocent. The man was often loud, partially rowdy, and fearless in the face of embarrassment and battle. Yet now, the blond was unsure what to believe. It certainly did no good toward his love for the man, considering the sexy demeanor of his public personality seemed to mix in perfectly with the cute demeanor of his private, possibly Luke-only personality.

"Shut up, commander. So who's your secret beloved? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The younger of the two nearly choked on his breath when he heard Wedge speak those words, and forced himself not to glance at the other pilot, who seemed pretty casual about the entire conversation. This was one of those things that proved to Luke that Wedge was more experienced than him in life matters - he was nervous beyond all compare about saying anything, yet the briefly bashful Wedge was still casual and contained about the entire thing. Biting his lip, he looked briefly to the hazel eyes above him, nearly getting lost in those gorgeous orbs. Shaking himself back to reality, the blond paused and changed the frequency again.

" _Oh, it's heartache every moment, from the start 'till the end...it's heartache every moment with you."_

"Come on, Luke," the Corellian pressed, "I promise not to share your secret."

Not sure of what else to do, Luke took it upon himself that moment to get his feelings out before they consumed him once and for all. Taking a deep breath and attempting to quash every excuse that came to mind not to do it, Luke reached out and grabbed Wedge's jacket in a rough way he was unsure he would convey. He stared momentarily into those hazel eyes again, seeing his own nervous face reflecting in them, before pulling the brunette's lips down to him. Luke was never an experienced kisser, he'd had one kiss during his teenage years, so in his fear that the action was done with horrible inexperienced, he pulled away before Wedge could reciprocate.

"Sorry...I didn't...I mean to say...uhhh...I suppose you know, now."

" _Baby I like it, come on and give me some more...oh yes, I like it, screaming like never before."_

Wedge almost forgot his voice, "I...no, I liked it."

"I'm not a really experienced kisser, and I bet it was horrible -"

"Luke, what matters is not the kiss, but rather that you're the one giving it."

Before Luke could reply, Wedge leaned down and recaptured Luke's mouth with his, softly kissing him in a way that Luke thought impossible for the roguish pilot. They didn't call their flight group Rogue Squadron for nothing. It occurred in that moment to Luke that the person Wedge had spoken about, the hidden love he shared, was for none other than himself. The thought was incredible to the blond, that the one person he felt uncontrollable love and desire for happened to share those feelings. Smiling into the kiss as he responded sweetly, Luke moved over in the seat slightly, as to give the brunette a small amount of space to sit comfortably.

"You're an incredible kisser, don't believe otherwise," Wedge breathed out when they parted.

"You're not so bad yourself, Rogue Three."

Wedge had to smile with that goofy grin of his when Luke pulled his rank, and called him by his military title. Originally, Luke had wanted Wedge as his wingman, as Rogue Two, but he feared that if the two flew together on a daily basis closer than the other pilots in the squadron, that his feelings would only intensify. Of course, knowing that Wedge felt the same way, he began to regret that decision to spend more time with his beloved. The song on the comm-radio changed again as Luke smiled to the Corellian, thinking of where to go from there. Did Wedge even want a relationship with him? There was no harm in asking him, not after all this had happened.

Luke bit his lip, "So now that we got that over with, what do you want?"

" _All the girls want boys, boys, all the boys want someone to let them go."_

"I want what all the boys _should_ want," Wedge began, glancing from the comm-radio to the blond, "And that's you."


End file.
